La aprendiz de un Uchiha
by Mizu-Uchiha
Summary: Hinata vive una vida muy autodestructiva, apenas progresando en la universidad. Su mundo es puesto de cabeza después de conocer al Señor Uchiha, su nuevo profesor de Historia cuya idea de disciplina puede ser demasiado para que Hinata lo pueda manejar
1. Chapter 1

_La Aprendiz De Un Uchiha_

**ADVERTENCIA**:** LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Historia de amor erótica / fuerte contenido sexual / B.D.S.M /**

Diálogos=

"pensamientos"

**N/A: notas de la autora (prometo serán pocas interrupciones las que are)**

…**... ****Summary….**

Hinata vive una vida muy autodestructiva, apenas progresando en la universidad. Su mundo es puesto de cabeza después de conocer al Señor Uchiha, su nuevo profesor de Historia cuya idea de disciplina puede ser demasiado para que Hinata lo pueda manejar. Mientras tratan de descubrir su nueva relación, también tienen que tratar con la posibilidad de que alguien ha descubierto su secreto y está tratando de lastimarlos. Pero el Sr Uchiha está ocultando unos cuantos secretos sobre el mismo de Hinata…..

Podrán superar los obstáculos que la vida les depara…

"Si es un pecado codiciar el honor soy el alma más ofensiva"….

William Shakespeare

La aprendiz de un Uchiha

Capitulo uno

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y les contare la historia de mi vida, el cómo me convertí en la aprendiz de un profesor algo… especial….

Mi vigésimo primer cumpleaños había empezado como cualquier otro día. Desperté sola. La casa estaba desierta. Sin duda, mi tía con la que vivía se había desmayado en el bar o se había ido a casa con algún desconocido

Pase un cepillo a través de mi largo y oscuro cabello hasta que yacio suave y perfectamente recto… termine de alistarme para ir a la universidad.

Salí en mi aporreado Rabbit blanco, encendí la mi iPhone y escuche Mozart todo el viaje. La música clásica tenía una manera de calmarme. Odiaba ir a la universidad. Nunca sentí que encajara. Las personas me trataban como un extraterrestre

Me detuve en el estacionamiento del gimnasio justo antes de las ocho. Apenas a tiempo pero no me importaba honestamente. Mis calificaciones eran perfectas y podía tener una buena nota sin tener que asistir. Desafortunadamente si no me presentaba mis becas podían ser quitadas. Me dirigí a través del campus a mi primer clase

Todo antes del almuerzo se convirtió en un gigantesco borrón. Los profesores estaban trabajando en cosas que yo ya había aprendido. Me senté sola al final de una larga mesa en la cafetería y mordí mi pizza. Odiaba este lugar con pasión. Estaba lista para graduarme y seguir adelante con mi vida. Sabía que sin mi título me vería obligada a quedarme en esta ciudad y hacer un trabajo de bajo presupuesto por el resto de mi maldita existencia

Agarre mis libros y me dirigí a mi auto para agarrar el libro de historia que había olvidado. Para el tiempo que llegue a clase, todos estaban en sus asientos esperando que el profesor (el cual me miraba) hablara. Me metí a hurtadillas y mantuve la cabeza gacha mientras caminaba al final del salón

= Ahora que estamos todos aquí me gustaría presentarme. La Sra. Gibbs estará fuera por unos pocos meses por problemas médicos. Mi nombre es el Sr. Uchiha = su cabello era oscuro y apenas lo bastante largo para lograr el aspecto de "recién salido de la cama". Sus ojos eran del más penetrante negro que coincidía con los botones de su camisa que se abrazaba a su pecho musculoso perfectamente. El botón superior estaba abierto y podías ver una camiseta blanca por debajo y jeans oscuros. Era mucho más joven que la mayoría de los profesores. Parecía como a finales de los veinte, pero tenía la confianza de alguien mucho mayor.

Todas las chicas en el salón estaban inmersas en cada una de sus palabras. Cuando se lamio los labios, un jadeo colectivo se escuchó en toda la sala.

Cuando el timbre sonó muchas chicas se quedaron hasta que el Sr. Uchiha hizo notar a todos que se movieran a su siguiente clase

= Tu, ven aquí un momento= dijo señalándome. Mi aliento se trabo en mi garganta, estaba recostado sobre su escritorio y giraba una regla en su mano

= ¿Si? = pregunte, las palabras salieron más fuerte de lo que quería

= ¿Cuál es tu nombre?= pregunto y por un momento no pude recordarlo. Mis mejillas ardieron de un profundo carmesí a la vez que luchaba por tener un pensamiento coherente.

= Soy Hinata, Hinata Hyuga= solté cuando finalmente el pensamiento me llego

Sonrió y mi corazón se dio por vencido completamente. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podía soportar estar frente a él antes de que mis piernas cedieran a los nervios

= Hinata = Mi nombre rodo fuera de su lengua y fue el más bello sonido que escuche = Por favor, intenta llegar a mi clase a tiempo. La tardanza no será tolerada. La próxima vez habrá consecuencias = dijo mientras continuaba girando la regla en la mano. Estaba fascinada con el

= Si, Señor = conteste con un tono de sarcasmo en mi voz. Sus labios se torcieron y pareció como si contuviera una sonrisa

= Valla a clase, señorita Hyuga= sus ojos miraron los míos. No estaba segura de que decir, así que me di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase. El resto del día lo pase volando en las nubes. Todo en lo que podía pensar era el Sr. Uchiha… me pregunte cuál sería su nombre y si estaba viendo a alguien, más aun si tenía novia o era casado… no es que me importara yo era una paria social en este instituto, pero tenía curiosidad

Cuando llegue a casa, mi tía Mizuho estaba dentro cocinando algo

= Huele estupendo = dije dándome cuenta que casi no comí nada

= Hay comida en el refrigerador. Hazte algo para ti = contesto fríamente. Rodé mis ojos perlados y seguí el camino a mi habitación, decidí trabajar en mis deberes, pero no podía concentrarme en nada. Mis pensamientos volvían a él una y otra vez traicionándome

Cuando la casa se quedó en silencio baje a prepararme algo de comer, me hice espagueti y me senté en el sofá a leer una novela romántica. Pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre leyendo. Era un fantástico modo de escapar de la horrible realidad. Para mi desgracia, todo lo que pude imaginar fue al Sr. Uchiha cuando llegaba a la gran escena de amor del héroe así que aparte el libro y en cambio opte por la realidad de la televisión…. Así por lo menos mi sexy profesor no se colaría en mi mente….

…

**N/A: Primer encuentro con el sexy profesor…. Y sus manos gira reglas… que pasara en nuestra historia, descúbranlo cuando continuemos en nuestro siguiente capítulo….. Hasta la próxima….: D **

**Historia dedicada a dos grandes amigas Vanesa Tsukiyomi y Sakura Ying Li de Schifer**


	2. Chapter 2

La aprendiz de un Uchiha

Esta historia es una adaptación de uno de mis más recientes descubrimientos literarios (termine de leerlo hace poco)…. Pertenece a la increíble escritora Teresa Mummert

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad…. de ser así…. sasuke seria mioooooo!

**ADVERTENCIA**: **LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Historia de amor erótica / fuerte contenido sexual / B.D.S.M /**

=Diálogos=

"pensamientos"

**N/A: notas de la autora (prometo serán pocas interrupciones las que are)**

**Esta historia está dedicada a dos grandes amigas Vanesa Tsukiyomi y Sakura Yin Li **

…**... **** Summary….**

Hinata vive una vida muy autodestructiva, apenas progresando en la universidad. Su mundo es puesto de cabeza después de conocer al Señor Uchiha, su nuevo profesor de Historia cuya idea de disciplina puede ser demasiado para que Hinata lo pueda manejar. Mientras tratan de descubrir su nueva relación, también tienen que tratar con la posibilidad de que alguien ha descubierto su secreto y está tratando de lastimarlos. Pero el Sr Uchiha está ocultando unos cuantos secretos sobre el mismo de Hinata…..

Podrán superar los obstáculos que la vida les depara…

"Si es un pecado codiciar el honor soy el alma más ofensiva"….

William Shakespeare

La aprendiz de un Uchiha

Capitulo dos.

Me desperté justo después de las seis con la alarma del teléfono zumbando en mi oído. me había quedado dormida en frente de la televisión en la sala de estar

Corrí a la ducha y me deslice en un par de jeans rasgados y una camiseta. mi cabello estaba húmedo cuando salí al instituto

Para cuando llegue a la universidad estaba totalmente seco me dirigí hacia el gimnasio tomando el camino más largo para poder pasar por la clase del Sr. uchiha. su puerta estaba cerrada, pero a través del cristal de la ventana pude verlo ponerse su camisa de manga larga gris. vi un profundo tribal envuelto alrededor de su musculoso hombro que se detenía justo en la nuca del cuello. se dio la vuelta mientras se arreglaba la camisa cerrada y pase corriendo por la ventana esperando no me viera mirándolo.

Hacer ejercicio fue un completo desastre recibí muchos pelotazos, creo que más que la mayoría de chicas, con un fresco dolor de cabeza y el ego magulladlo seguí hacia matemáticas, fue tan aburrida como de costumbre y me la pase garabateando en mi libro

Fue un alivio cuando el timbre sonó y por fin pude salir. Me dirigí a la cafetería. no parecía haber ningún lugar donde sentarme sola, así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para evitar el contacto con alguien. no es que las personas de aquí fueran horriblemente malas, tan solo no me gustaba invertir en una relación que pronto terminaría. prefería estar sola

El timbre del almuerzo sonó me sacudió de mis pensamientos. era la hora de la clase del Sr. Uchiha y considere fugarme. estaba segura que me había visto mirarlo embobada a través de la ventana y no quería que me mirara raro. recordé su amenaza sobre llegar tarde me vi tentada a averiguar que me aria, me escabullí dentro de la clase nunca noto mi presencia.

Las chicas lo adulaban como si fuera una especie de estrella de rock, mas él se mantenía ausente, frio... distante

= Tomen sus asientos. es hora de una prueba sorpresa= anuncio y la sala gruño colectivamente. a la mitad del periodo me esforcé por encontrar respuestas a la mitad de las preguntas, algo raro en mí, ya que había leído la mayoría del libro en mi tiempo libre. me mordí el labio

Alguien dejo caer un libro de texto cerca del frente de la clase con un pesado ruido sordo, salte en mi asiento y alce la mirada nerviosa

Mis ojos atraparon al Sr. Uchiha mientras me miraba fijamente. mi corazón salto hasta mi garganta y mordí con más fuerza mi labio inferior. el se lamio los labios de esa manera increíblemente sexy que hacía antes de romper el contacto visual conmigo

Baje la vista a mi hoja desilusionada por no tener más su atención. escribí algunas tontas respuestas y camine para entregarlo y abandone el salón tan rápido como me fue posible

Mi corazón latía a mil por minuto así que me metí en el baño y salpique agua fría en mi rostro para calmarme. escuche a un grupo de chicas entrar pero no les preste atención hasta que me hablaron

= ¡Oye! Eres la chica inteligente de la clase del Sr. Nara ¿no?= pregunto una chica de cabello largo rubio

= Supongo que soy yo= respondí tímidamente = mi nombre es Hinata

= Soy Ino Yamanaka y esta es Hikari Gakusha = respondió haciendo gestos hacia la chica con un cabello corto de inusual color plateado. sonreí y asentí sin saber que decir a continuación = ¿quieres "volar"? = dijo Ino me detuve observándola por un momento, no muy segura de que responder

= Seguro = conteste. ya estaba llegando tarde a mi siguiente clase y llegar a la mitad sería peor que no llegar. una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Ino y saco una pequeña lata de mentas de su bolso. lo abrió y saco un porro (cigarro)

Me había drogado algunas veces así que sabía que esperar. ino lo encendió y se lo paso a Hikari quien tosió y escupió

= ¿Estas bien? = pregunte cuando su cara se volvió roja ella asintió. hikari empujo el porro en mi cara. le di una pequeña calada y luche para mantenerlo (tal vez demasiado tiempo). mis pulmones quemaron debido a la dura intrusión y empecé a escupir y toser peor que Hikari lo había hecho

= Toma = dije sosteniéndolo para que Ino lo tomara, espontáneamente estallo en un ataque de risa. no sé qué era lo divertido pero su risa fue contagiosa y pronto todas estábamos jadeando por aire y riéndonos más fuerte mientras nos pasábamos el porro

= ¡CHICAS! = llamo una fuerte voz desde afuera

= Shhhh... = susurro Ino

= ¡SALGAN AQUI AHORA MISMO! = grito la voz nuevamente y pude notar que estaba perdiendo la paciencia

= Ve tu = dijo Ino empujándome a la puerta

= ¡NO! = proteste

= ¡Estoy en libertad condicional! =susurro Hikari y quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta la golpeo asustándonos

= ¡Bien!, mierda = murmure en voz baja y las chicas corrieron a esconderse en un compartimento

Respire profundamente y empuje la puerta para abrirla del otro lado estaba el hombre más hermoso sobre el que nunca debí poner mis ojos, su mandíbula se apretó y sus ojos se entrecerraron. El estaba enfadado, pero no pude evitar reírme

Tal parece que si conocería el lado malo de el Sr. Uchiha, mi sexy profesor...

…..

**N/A: Bueno en este capítulo hacen aparición Ino y Hikari…. Ambas metiéndose en líos junto a Hinata tal parece que quieren conocer el lado malo del profesor Uchiha… **

**Hikari Gakusha es de mi propiedad…. inventada por mí... Y solo por mi….**

**Como dije esta historia está dedicada a Vanesa Tsukiyomi y Sakura Ying Li**


	3. Chapter 3

La aprendiz de un Uchiha

Esta historia es una adaptación de uno de mis más recientes descubrimientos literarios (termine de leerlo hace poco)…. Pertenece a la increíble escritora Teresa Mummert

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad…. de ser así…. sasuke seria mioooooo!

El único personaje que es de mi propiedad es Hikari Gakusho

**ADVERTENCIA**: **LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Historia de amor erótica / fuerte contenido sexual / B.D.S.M /**

Perdonen los errores de ortografía que pueda haber en este capítulo o en el anterior…. Por más que los corregí mi computadora los vuelve a marcar

=Diálogos=

"pensamientos"

**N/A: notas de la autora (prometo serán pocas interrupciones las que are)**

**Esta historia está dedicada a dos grandes amigas Vanesa Tsukiyomi y Sakura Yin Li**

…**...****Summary….**

Hinata vive una vida muy autodestructiva, apenas progresando en la universidad. Su mundo es puesto de cabeza después de conocer al Señor Uchiha, su nuevo profesor de Historia cuya idea de disciplina puede ser demasiado para que Hinata lo pueda manejar. Mientras tratan de descubrir su nueva relación, también tienen que tratar con la posibilidad de que alguien ha descubierto su secreto y está tratando de lastimarlos. Pero el Sr Uchiha está ocultando unos cuantos secretos sobre el mismo de Hinata….

Podrán superar los obstáculos que la vida les depara…

"Si es un pecado codiciar el honor soy el alma más ofensiva"….

William Shakespeare

La aprendiz de un Uchiha

Capitulo tres:

= ¿Hinata? ¿Crees que esto es divertido?= me regaño. Intente ahogar la risa y sacudí la cabeza diciendo no, pero cuando contuve la risa, también deje de respirar haciéndome sentir mareada. Me agarro del brazo y lo apretó muy fuerte, llevándome pasillo abajo hacia su salón de clases

Afortunadamente los pasillos estaban vacios y nadie vio lo ridículamente que me estaba comportando

= Eres afortunada de que no tenga clases en este periodo= dijo mientras miraba alrededor del pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta, bajando la pequeña persiana que cubría la ventana

**N/A:**(**Que se me hace**

Súbitamente me golpeo la idea de que podía ser suspendida y todo el maldito sufrimiento que había estado soportando seria en vano

E l Sr. Uchiha se paso las manos por el cabello negro alborotándolo más. Me di cuenta que lo estaba viendo fijamente y rápido aparte la vista cuando comenzó a jugar con la regla de esa manera tan atrayente. Debería estar rogando que no me reportara pero mi cabeza daba vueltas con imágenes de él y yo en su escritorio…. Al final no reuní energías para pedirle algo así. Me mordí el labio nerviosamente y espere que me gritara algo más

= Deja de morderte el labio= dijo enojado y golpeo la regla en el escritorio. Salte y mordí mi labio con más fuerza haciéndolo sangrar

= Lo siento= dije en voz baja sin saber que decir. Toque mi labio y aparte los dedos mirando la pizca de sangre. El se puso de pie y camino hacia mí. Rozo su pulgar sobre mi labio, sus ojos negros bloqueándose sobre los míos. Aspire entrecortadamente y lo sostuve temerosa de que si me movía pudiera romper este sueño erótico

= Respira= susurro, inclinandose lo suficiente cerca para sentir su aliento cálido en mi rostro, enviando un escalofrió bajando por mi cuerpo. Un fuerte repique rompió el hechizo y el cerro los ojos por un momento antes de darse la vuelta y contestar su celular. Me quede allí de pie estúpidamente mientras hablaba

Sus ojos bailaban de arriba abajo por mi cuerpo a la vez que hablaba y pude sentir mis mejillas arder. Mordí el borde de mi labio pero rápidamente lo libere cuando el entrecerró sus ojos hacia mi

Empecé a deambular por la habitación. Me sentí grosera allí de pie escuchando su conversación

=Deberías ir a tu siguiente clase... el timbre está a punto de sonar= dijo tranquilamente en mi oído. Su aliento caliente en mi cuello hizo que mi cuerpo se derritiera. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado terminar su llamada

= Entonces ¿no estoy en problemas?= pregunte demasiado nerviosa para darme la vuelta y enfrentarlo

= No dije eso= por el tono de su voz pude notar que estaba sonriendo, lentamente acaricio mi cuello con su lengua…= Ahora ve a clases= respire entrecortadamente otra vez sintiendo mis piernas temblar

= Si, señor= agarre mis libros justo cuando el timbre sonó y me escabullí de vuelta en el pasillo mientras todo el mundo salía de sus clases. No podía saber si estaba volando debido a la hierba o debido a mi encuentro con el Sr. Uchiha. A medio camino del pasillo Ino y Hikari corrieron a mi lado

= ¡Oh por kami!… Hinata! ¡Lo siento tanto!= se disculpo Ino

= ¿Quien era? = pregunto Hikari, ella había enganchado su brazo con el mío y no estaba segura de si fue un gesto amistoso o si todavía estaba demasiado aturdida para caminar recta

= ¡vamos! ¡Dinos! ¿Estas en problemas?= pregunto Ino interponiéndose frente a nosotras

= Creo que estaré bien= conteste no muy segura de lo que había pasado. Parte de mi pensó que lo había inventado todo

= ¿Le dijiste nuestros nombres? = Pregunto Hikari con un tono de amenaza mal disfrazada, aunque pude notar que estaba preocupada por si misma

=No. No dije sus nombres. ¡Me deben una grande!= dije finalmente, soltándolas. Lanzaron sus brazos a mi alrededor y me dieron las gracias =Tengo que irme. No puedo perder otra clase= dije a la vez que me arrancaba sus brazos de encima. Hikari frunció el ceño

= ¿Quieres salir más tarde?= pregunto ella. No supe que responder

= ¡Vayan a clases señoritas!= Una voz retumbo detrás de nosotras y mi cuerpo se cubrió repentinamente de deseo. Era el Sr. Uchiha, Ino y Hikari me soltaron a regañadientes y mire con disimulo sobre mi hombro. Sus ojos negros quemaron en los míos y estremecieron mi cuerpo

Rápidamente nos dirigimos a clases

Todo fue un borrón. No pude mantener mi mente lejos de él. De la sensación de su lengua en mi cuello, de su cuerpo junto al mío, al final de clases Ino y Hikari estaban esperando junto a la puerta

= Ten. Este es mi numero si deseas salir después de clases= dijo Ino. Era final del día y el Sr. Uchiha estaba parado fuera de su salón de clases mientras pasábamos en fila. No pude evitar mirarlo.

=Pensábamos ir a ver esa película de terror con la que todos están tan entusiasmados. Empieza a las ocho= comento Hikari ajena al hecho de que yo no prestaba atención

= Seguro.= dije sin saber realmente a lo que estaba aceptando. El Sr. Uchiha sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

= ¿Así que vendrás? = pregunto Ino y me detuve en seco

=Si, iré ¿a qué hora dijiste? Pregunte desorientada

A las ocho en punto no llegues tarde… el lugar estará repleto= me advirtió

=Estaré allí= prometí….

Quien sabe tal vez salir no me haga ningún daño y tal vez así pase un día sin pensar en mi profesor

…

**Bueno aquí el tercer capítulo… un poco de acercamiento entre Hina y su sexy profesor veamos que mas sucede.**

**Como he dicho antes el único personaje que me pertenece es Hikari Gakusho **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo... cualquier duda o aclaración no duden en preguntar me encantaría conocer su opinión al respecto de esta historia**


End file.
